You Maid Your Bed, Now Sleep With Me
by LoverOfAllThingsNerdy
Summary: It's the Kaijo school festival and Kise thought it would be fun to walk around it with his friend Kasamatsu. However, on the day he asked, his Senpai turned him down and warned Kise not to come looking for him. Just what is the short captain hiding? And why are his classmates dressed as maids? A short and sexy fic involving these two, a maids dress and an empty basement ;)


Konichiwa Mina-San! Sorry it's been so long since I wrote a new story. Life has decided to be hectic, but I did get a Yaoi Manga Typesetting job! So hopefully those will give me more ideas for fanfics!

Also, just wanted to let y'all know I did write a different story not long ago that I think is very good! (but I couldn't upload it here) So if you want to you cancheck it out on Wattpad. It's called 'Your Flavor On My Tongue' by UsagiAkihiko9. So if you do read that please let me know what you think!

And one last thing, this story is meant to be short and fast paced because I wanted to make it a quick and fun read! So please no hate ^_^

Okay, enough blabbering on my part. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story 3

* * *

Kise sniffed in disdain at the musky air that surrounded him.

 _Stupid Senpai_ … He thought irritably, cursing under his breath as he tripped over his own feet in the dimly lit hallway that he was walking down.

You see, today was the Kaijo school Festival, and the handsome model Kise thought it would be fun to walk around it with his friend and Senpai, Kasamastu. The problem was, on the day that Kise asked, Kasamatsu harshly opposed the offer and warned Kise not to come looking for him.

This made the blonde very curious. Sure his Senpai could be a little mean to him sometimes, but he had never done something like this before. Of course, if this were any other person then Kise wouldn't care at all and just enjoy his day. But for some reason, his short Senpai had been on his mind as of late, he couldn't figure out why though. Brushing the thought away, he continued down his path.

Despite what Kasamastu had said, Kise went looking for him anyways, but he still had yet to find him. After having searched all of outside he decided to head up to ask some of Kasamatsu's classmates, but upon entering the room, he found something he wasn't expecting.

When the door had opened he was a little surprised to see that all of the male students were dressed as butlers. Well…Most of them… There were a handful that were outfitted in frilly maid dresses and were greeting every newcomer with a polite: "Welcome home Master/Mistress." Although none of them seemed to be enjoying it.

When Kise asked one of the butlers what was going on, he explained that in this class it was tradition to dress the younger male students in the feminine wear. And somewhere in the back of Kise's mind he thought, ' _should the really be doing such a thing?'_ As he noticed an elderly man trying to get a glimpse up one of the boys skirts.

Giving the man a deathly glare, he proceeded to ask the butler where his friend was. The gentleman told him that he had gone down to the basement to fetch some more chairs. Kise said his thanks and headed off, remembering that the guy had a strange glint in his eye when Kise said he was going to look for him. Regardless of that, now here he was, trudging down to the school basement instead of happily strutting around the festival. He let out a sigh. ' _Even if Kasamatsu had to work as a butler for awhile, that didn't mean they couldn't at least hang out together for a little. What was up with him?'_

He let out a longer sigh. ' _Damn, there were some really cute girls out there wearing adorable miniskirts too.'_

Finally reaching the end of the stairwell Kise found the door and put his hand on the knob, he paused for a moment, considering if he should try to scare the crap out of his Senpai to get him back for making him run around all day. But before he could concoct a plan, he himself got startled at the sound of a large crash that came from inside the room. Worried, Kise burst in to see what had happened. As the door slammed back against the wall, Kise stood there motionless. He just couldn't believe the sight that was before him.

There, sitting on the hard concrete floor was, Kasamatsu. Wearing a frilly, and now disheveled, maids dress. His eyes widened as he recognized Kise and a bright blush was painted on his cheeks. On the floor beside him were a couple of fallen chairs. Kise still hadn't moved, and for a moment they both just sat there in silence. That is, until Kasamatsu's cute face turned into a look of sever anger.

"W-what the hell are you doing down here!?" He yelled.

"I…" Kise slowly lifted his eyes up to meet the others. His brain was starting to move again. "I came here looking for you." The blonde finally managed to get out.

"Didn't I tell you to not come find me? Why can't you ever listen!?" His Senpai retorted, venom in his tone.

Kise looked a little taken aback at his harsh words, and upon seeing this, Kasamatsu took a calming breath, placing a hand on his head.

"Well whatever, just come here and give me a hand will you?" He stretched out his arm.

Able to move again Kise dashed over, carefully helping the other up. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern, looking his Senpai up and down for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Some idiot had put these chairs on that shelf way up there." He gestured behind him. "And as I was trying to reach for them they all collapsed on me." He glanced down and began brushing the dust of his dress.

Doing this however, caught Kise's attention again. And he couldn't help but be attracted to the way the short skirt rested on those prominent hips, or how the frills came up just high enough so that you could clearly see the top of the black stocking against soft pale thighs.

He swallowed, not even noticing the feeling of his pants getting a little tighter.

"Um, Senpai? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Kasamatsu looked up. "Why? Well what the hell do you think? It's embarrassing." His eyes dropped down and he clutched the hem of his dress nervously. "Especially when I'm not even supposed to be wearing it this year…"

Kise thought about this. "Oh yeah! You _are_ older, so why are you dressed this way? I thought only the younger classmen were supposed to be maids."

Kasamatsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to look manly. (But failing)

"All the guys wanted me to put this on because they said it 'suited me well'. Of course I refused, but then those stupid idiots threatened me, and so I really had no choice. But believe me, they _will_ get punished for this." He promised haughtily.

"They threatened you? How?" He didn't know why, but upon hearing that, Kise felt a strange feeling inside him. Almost like…Jealousy?

For a second, Kasamatsu turned red again. He shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. It's not like they would dare hurt me."

"…Why won't you tell me?" Kise was starting to feel a little annoyed. His Senpai's stubbornness was really getting on his nerves.

Kasamastu was beginning to feel the same way. "I told you, it's nothing okay?

"Please tell me."

"No! I said drop it already!" Kasamatsu shouted again.

They both glared at each other until Kasamatsu tried to relax again.

"Look Kise, let's just…Forget about this, okay? Help me pick up the chairs please." And with that, he turned around and bent over to grab the scattered chairs. As he did so, his skirt rose up above the stockings and higher, until it revealed his underwear.

It was girls underwear.

The material was silky and white, and it had small lacy fringe outlining them. Since it wasn't meant to be worn by a man, the fabric was stretched tightly across his firm butt, exposing far more than necessary, and his groin was defined by the elasticity.

It looked really sexy.

And it was in that moment when Kise's self control snapped. He didn't know if it was because he was angry from them arguing, or because his usually bossy Senpai was dressed in something so lewd and bending over not one foot in front from him. Whichever it was didn't matter, all that Kise knew was that he had to make Kasamatsu his...

Right now.

As Kasamatsu was leaning down he felt something brush against his skirt. Standing up he turned around to find Kise hovering right next to him. His eyes were shadowed, and he felt a dangerous aura coming from the blonde.

"What are you doin-" But before he could finish, Kise grabbed his shoulders and slammed him harshly against the wall behind them.

"Kise! What's wrong!?" He asked, startled.

Kise lifted his head, and the look that was in his golden orbs almost frightened the other.

It was a look of pure lust.

He leaned his head in until he was whispering in the others ear. "I'm tired of your stubbornness." His voice was low, and the sound of it sent shivers throughout Kasamatsu.

"W-what?"

Kise ignored him and instead bit down on his ear. Kasamatsu yelped in surprise and his eyes widened in shock as he felt Kise lick at the stinging area. He started struggling, placing his hands on the others chest he tried to push him away. But just as he did, Kise caught him by the wrists and pinned his arms up by his head.

"Ouch! That hurts! Let go!" The captain pleaded. He didn't know what had gotten into his friend.

But once again Kise refused to answer and continued to move his head down until he was at the others neck. Finding the soft spot at the nape he bit down and started sucking hard until it turned dark red.

His light hair tickled Kasamatsu's skin as he made sure to cover the whole neck with marks. Kissing every inch of it gently before placing it in his teeth and sucking on it.

"Ahh…K-Kise, stop it." Kasamatsu begged.

Finally Kise stopped and Kasamatsu felt a little relieved. But then his capture growled deeply.

"Be quiet." Was all he said, before leaning in and kissing his Senpai hard.

Their lips moved together passionately, applying more pressure as Kasamatsu tried to close his mouth Kise just bit his lip, causing him to gasp. When he did so Kise forced in his tongue, roughly thrusting it in and out. Kasamatsu was going crazy, his brain was telling him to escape, but his body was melting quickly with every touch. Slowly he slid his tongue out and gingerly rubbed it against the other, creating an addictive static between the two.

His breathing was becoming ragged as warm hands had started wandering over him. One of them came up behind his head, grabbed his hair and gently moved it back to further deepen the kiss. Shuddering he felt the other hand slipping down to his slim waist. Feeling his heart skip as Kise pressed their bodies forcefully together, but suddenly Kasamatsu let out a cry as the blondes hand then quickly moved from his waist to his upper thigh.

"Wait! Kise s-top, you are going too far!" He gasped, pushing on Kise with all his might.

But Kise refused to back up. Pressing closer still he just smirked at the panting boy in front of him. Placing a hand on the wall he trapped his Senpai and licked his lips.

"Tell me how they threatened you." He whispered again.

"N-no! I won't!" Kasamatsu pushed in vain on his shoulder.

Kise flinched, getting frustrated he slid his hand up further, circling the inside of his thigh with his thumb.

"Tell me." He spoke quietly but forcefully.

"Ah!" Kasamatsu gasped. "No!" Grabbing the hem of his skirt he tried covering himself back up.

"Don't hide. Why are you being so bashful? Could it be because of this?"

Clapping a hand to his mouth Kasamatsu moaned. He couldn't believe it.

"You're hard Senpai." Kise's smirk widened.

"No way…Ahh! Don't…rub it!" He let out another moan when Kise caressed his length. His body shook and he blushed in humiliation. "That's enough! Stop it! Just stop it!" He yelled, his voice cracking at the end.

Both of them were still, until: "Senpai? Are you crying?"

"…What?" Touching his face Kasamatsu found it to be wet with tears. "Of…Of course I'm crying! What is wrong with you!? You think it's okay to just bully someone to get want you want!?" He was crying a little harder now.

Kise said nothing.

"You want to know what they did? Fine! I'll tell you! They told me that if I didn't help out then they would take a picture of me wearing this stupid dress and send it to you. And that's why! Because I didn't want you to see me like this…Because…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Because I like you! I really…Did like you…" Covering his face he slid down to the floor, trying to keep his tears from falling.

For awhile, Kise just stared at the place where Kasamatsu had been standing. Slowly he blinked and looked down. "…Liked me? Does that…Mean that you don't like me anymore?"

Kasamatsu snapped. "You idiot! How could I after what you did?" Sweeping out one of his legs he kicked Kise hard behind the knees, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Owa!" Sitting up he rubbed his head. That seemed to have knocked some sense back into him.

"I'm sorry Senpai." Kise took a breath. "It's just that when I heard those guys were threatening you I got angry, and jealous. And I think the reason is that, I l-like you too." Nervously he scratched his neck. When there was no reply he glanced up to see that Kasamatsu still had his face buried in his hands.

"Hey, Senpai? Won't you look at me?" Cautiously he scooched closer. "Senpai? I really am sorry." With a slight bend he kissed the others hands. Sensing him shiver Kise kissed up to his finger tips, then over to his forehead and cheeks. All the while repeating: "I'm sorry Senpai. I really like you, won't you look at me?"

Again and again he kissed him until his Senpai lowered his hands, allowing Kise to swoop in to kiss and lick away his lingering tears. "I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"Okay okay, I get it already! Just stop Kissing m-Mhhf!" Just as Kasamatsu had opened his mouth Kise quickly covered it with his for a slow, deep kiss. After they parted they gently rested their heads together.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Kise asked, looking like a scolded puppy.

Kasamatsu paused. "…No, I'm not mad at you."

"Yay!" Nuzzling closer Kise began his kissing attack again.

"Hey, hey! I said to cut it out already!" His Senpai laughed and gave him a shove. "C'mon, we should head back up before someone comes looking for us." He went to sit up but realized Kise hadn't moved. "Kise?"

"Um, Senpai, you're still hard."

"Huh?" He glanced down to see that he was in fact hard. "T-this will go away soon. Or I could go to the bathroom…Umm.."

"Why don't you..Let me hold you?" Kise looked at him with an expression of yearning. "Besides, I need it too." He gestured to his fully erect cock.

"Hah!? B-but Kise!" Kasamatsu flushed upon seeing his friends length so hard. (And so close to him too!)

"Isn't it alright? I mean, you do love me right?" Lightly he stroked the others wrist as he asked.

"Yes..."

"And you are okay with me loving you as well?" He then picked up Kasamatsu's hand.

"Y-yes…"

Bringing it closer Kise then gently placed the hand on his groin. Dropping his voice low he said. "So, can I make love to you?"

"Ah!" Kasamatsu gasped again and tried to pull his arm back, but the blonde kept a firm hold.

 _This is…Kise's thing? It's so hot!_ Unable to resist the urge he brushed his fingers upward, causing Kise to let out a quite sound.

 _He completely flinched just now! Oh no, this is bad! I really want to do more…._

"…You can do it." He finally mumbled.

"Really? Are you sure?"

As if to prove it to him Kasamatsu suddenly gave him a kiss. "Yes. If it's you, then yes, you stupid idiot." He chuckled. "But-"Just as Kise came in to return the kiss Kasamatsu stopped him. "This time, please be gentler."

"But don't you like it rough? I kind of thought you were a masochist." The blonde asked with a serious face.

Kasamatsu punched him in the head. "Baka! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Because when I was teasing you, didn't it turn you on? You're always so bossy to everyone, so when someone else has the power, isn't it thrilling?" As he spoke Kise began unlacing the front of the dress.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kasamatsu shivered. "Don't forget I'm your Senpai."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Pulling on the last ribbon Kise exposed the top of his muscular chest. "That's what makes it all the more exciting. Tell me 'Senpai', don't you like the feeling of my warm fingers grazing your skin?" With each action he said, he demonstrated thoroughly. "Doesn't your blood get pumping as I pinch your nipples?" He gave then a sharp squeeze until they turned pink. "So pretty, I wonder what they taste like?"

"Nggh! Kise don't-" But Kise had already leaned in and latched on, sucking deeply.

"Ah! Mmhm…Ah! It feels-Ngg-Weird!" Kasamatsu couldn't catch his breath as fire shot through him. Starting to crave that feeling he arched his back further into the blondes mouth.

"Oh my Senpai, you're becoming so lewd." He laughed, circling one of the buds with his tongue.

"Sh-ut up!"

""Hey Senpai, will you stand?" He asked as he pulled back.

Giving a slight whimper at the loss of contact, Kasamatsu did as he was told.

"And could you hold up the skirt?" Kise crawled closer.

Grabbing the hem Kasamatsu pulled it up to his hips. "Um, Kise? Hurry, this is kind of embarrassing." He whimpered.

"I understand, please just endure it for a moment."

"What are you doing?"

"Well Senpai, whenever we practice you always wear knee high leg warmers." Staying on the floor Kise slowly started pulling down the white stockings. First one, then the second.

"S-so?" Kasamatsu asked nervously.

"So I really never noticed," He lifted up his bare foot and placed a sweet kiss on the ankle. "Just how beautiful your legs are."

A looks of surprise fell across the captains face as he stared down at Kise's golden eyes. "…Stops being ridiculous. It's not nice to tease people."

"Haha, but I'm totally serious!" Setting the leg on his shoulder Kise kissed up from the knee. "I love *kiss* every *kiss* inch *kiss* of them." As he reached the upper thigh he gave a long lick before-

"Wahh! Did you just bite me?" Kasamatsu jumped at the slight pain.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"To mark you." Kise stood up, keeping the leg hooked on his elbow. "Because I love you, Yukio." Their lips came together for a sensual kiss.

As they pulled back Kasamatsu placed the back of his hand over his mouth. "Why did you have to go and say me first name?"

"Because I love you! Yu~Ki~O"

"Stop it."

"Yuuuuukiiiiiooooo~"

"Shut up! And put my leg down." Kasamatsu wiggled his leg that was still being held up by Kise's arm.

"No can do. Sorry, but this needs to stay open." Kise replied, putting his fingers in his mouth.

"For what reason? And stop sucking on your hand, it's weird." Kasamatsu said as attempted to shake free again.

Kise widened his eyes. "Senpai, are you being serious?"

"Serious about what? I'm always serious." _Come on, let go._

"…So you don't know how it's done?"

"How what's done?" He askd, halting his movements.

"Haha! Well you're in for a shock! Just whatever you do, don't clench up."

"What? Why? Wah!"

While they were talking Kise had taken his moistened fingers out of his mouth and brought them between his Senpai's legs. Slipping inside the frilly panties he gently entered.

"Y-you went i-inside?" Upon the sudden intrusion Kasamatsu jolted forward and flung his arms around Kise's neck.

"It might feel uncomfortable at first, but I promise there is this really good spot." Kise nuzzled the others head as if to ease him a little.

"Then stop messing around and find the damn thing already!" He ordered, squeezing the blonde harder.

"Yes Senpai," Kise mentally sweat dropped. "It should be right around here, at the base of th-"

"AHH!"

"Aha, guess I found it." He rubbed that spot again, harder this time.

"Nah! Nggn, feels so…ahh"

"Feels what?"

Releasing his tight grip Kasamatsu leaned back. His mouth hung open as he was panting hard, his face was red and crystal tears trickled from his wanting eyes.  
"Good…Mmn it feels s-so good Kise…Quickly, I want y-yours-ah! In me…"

Kise felt his regained self control snap again. "Senpai, hold on to me tight." He hurriedly unfastened his belt and pulled out his aching cock. Seeing a flicker of fear in his Senpai's eyes he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you."

Nodding in response Kasamatsu held on firmly as instructed and shut his eyes. In one swift motion Kise grabbed beneath the other leg and strongly hoisted him up against the wall. As their hot bodies molded together Kise finally pushed inside, going slow so that it wouldn't hurt.

For a moment he waited, letting the other adjust. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to keep a sane mind as Kasamatsu's heat engulfed around him.

"It's okay, don't treat me like a girl and please just move." Though his words were supposed to be demanding they instead came off as very desperate.

Thinking it wise to do what was asked of him, Kise pulled back slightly and gave a powerful thrust.

"Ahh! Mmh ahh~" Pleasure shot through Kasamatsu with each and every movement making him moan out loudly. He felt like he was being consumed by the intensity and drowned in the sensation of Kise spreading him and filling him up. His bare thighs rubbed roughly against Kise's clothes and his erect cock was creating an incredible friction inside the underwear. The smell of sweat and the deep noises Kise was making was driving him insane, and he was beginning to feel a tight coil in his stomach.

"Na! Nggn! Mmhh! I'm getting-Nmm-Close!" His fingernails dug into the back he was clinging to as he whined.

"Me too." Kise breathed out. Picking up the pace he asked: "Hey, tell me again that you love me."

"It's…Embarrassing." He could feel Kise's warm breath on his face. _I feel like I'm going to melt!_

"Please? I want hear it again." He kissed him on the nose.

"….I…I love you, Kise. I really do." Kasamatsu gave him a cute smile that made the others heart race.

"Yukio, I love you. I love you so much!" Latching their mouths together once more they kissed as if they were dehydrated and this was the only thing that could sustain their thirst.

Both of them were sweating and had saliva dripping down their chins as their tongues thrust into each of the others mouths. Breaking free Kasamatsu dropped his head back and his mind went blank as Kise rammed into his sweet spot dead on again and again until he could feel nothing else but pure pleasure.

"I'm c-coming Kise!"

"Together then."

"Ah! Ah! AHH!~" Arching up as his whole body shuddered they both released at the same time.

Quickly catching Kasamatsu as he started to fall, Kise gently set them on the floor. Wrapping his arms tightly around his Senpai he embraced him lovingly.

Staying in that position as they caught their breaths a question popped into Kise's mind. "Hey, Yukio?"

Rubbing his cheek on the shoulder he was resting on Kasamatsu replied with a content: "Yeah?"

"Will you please go out with me?" He waited anxiously for an answer.

Blinking the sleepiness out of his eyes Kasamatsu looked up at Kise and smiled.

"Yes. Did you really have to ask?" And as he said this, his face held an expression that only someone who truly loved you could show.

Upon seeing this, Kise's heart raced and he felt that he would surely perish right then and there. Because for the first time in a long while, he felt truly, and perfectly, happy.

Hugging them closer together he repeated once more:

"I love you, Yukio."

"I do too."

Holding each other as lovers, you could almost see them glowing with the passion they felt for one another. It's light shone brightly, vanquishing the darkness of the weary school basement.

"And one more thing?" He kissed his neck.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep this dress?"

*Whack!*

"Dear heavens, I'm dating an idiot." Kasamatsu sighed with a hand on his forehead.

"Yuuuukkiiooooo~~"

"Stop it!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this please be sure to leave a review! (So I know whether I should keep writing these or not)

And until next time Keep Calm And Yaoi On! 3

Sayonara!^_^


End file.
